playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
Stage-Related Easter Eggs Hades *The word FEVER appears before the Patapon throw their spears. Metropolis *Red Orb Chests from God of War have a chance of appearing after Hydra invades the stage, and release AP orbs when they are opened. Dreamscape *The Level Thermometer can be seen on the side of the screen. Sandover Village *The Power meter is shown before a torrent of golfballs rain from the sky. *If the player swim at the limits of the stage after the Mash-up, you can find a sign "Out of Bounds", a reference to a Hot Shots Golf game. *If you kill all opponents on screen with a single Super, then "Nice Shot" will appear on screen with banners, balloons and confetti. *Precursor Orbs (or Strange Relics) appear in the background. *Sly can be seen paddling around in the TNT barrel if he lands in the water. *Ratchet swims with his Oxygen Mask while Clank becomes the "Aqua Pack" if they land in the water. *Cole and Evil Cole are constantly electrocuting themselves while they are left idle in the water. San Francisco *The level intro is shown through the perspective of Nathan Hale. Time Station *Aside from the Satan, some of the enemies that Specter summons during the battle are: an Harpy (God of War), a Ciokina (Patapon), a Lurker Shark (Jak and Daxter), a Vermin Truck (Twisted Metal) and a Warhawk Ship (Warhawk) Franzea *When Metal Gear RAY attacks the players, the classic Alert (!) sound from the Metal Gear series will be heard. *Sly can be seen paddling around in the TNT barrel if he lands in the water. *Ratchet swims with his Oxygen Mask while Clank becomes the "Aqua Pack" if they land in the water. *Cole and Evil Cole are constantly electrocuting themselves while they are left idle in the water. Black Rock Stadium *The lava in the background turns into Dark Eco when Baron Praxis arrives. The Graveyard *Since The King's theme (song) is playing, it can be assumed that The King is throwing the balls of paint. Idle Animation-Related Easter Eggs *If Sly Cooper is left idle for a while, he'll scratch his back with his cane. *If Jak is left idle for a while, he and Daxter would breakdance, as seen at the end of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. *If Sackboy stays crouching for long enough, he will curl up and fall asleep. Super-Related Easter Eggs Big Daddy: Flood *Sly can be seen paddling around in the TNT barrel. *Ratchet swims with his Oxygen Mask while Clank becomes the "Aqua Pack". *Cole and Evil Cole are constantly electrocuting themselves while they are left idle. *Chimera can be seen swimming around if Flood is used on San Francisco. *Buzz can be seen swimming around if Flood is used on Dreamscape, even after he is deleted. *Patapons can be seen floating around if Flood is used on Hades. *Specter, along with two Pipo Monkeys, are seen swimming around if Flood is used on Time Station. *Vox Populi can be seen swimming around if Flood is used on Columbia. When Iron Maiden appears her face will instead appear on the stage. *Axel and the Sweet Tooth Truck can be seen floating in the background if Flood was used on Black Rock Stadium. *A Lurker Shark can be seen swimming through the stage if Flood is used in Sandover Village. *Captain Qwark is seen swimming in the background while some crates are floating if Big Daddy uses Flood in Metropolis. *Chop Chop Master Onion is seen holding his breath when Flood is used in Dojo . *Some ModNation Racers items will be seen floating from above the stage if Flood is used in Paris. *Zombies will swim in the background of Graveyard if Flood is used there. Heihachi Mishima: Rockets Away! *Kratos attempts to break the chains. *PaRappa is seen flattened onto the side of the rocket. *Fat Princess is seen eating a piece of cake as "comfort food". *Sweet Tooth is tied by his shoulders and doesn't move. *Radec is tied by his wrists, similar to Darth Vader from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith when he was strapped to an operation table. *Sly's torso is wrapped up in chains and he attempts to wiggle free. *Nathan Drake is seen hanging upside down by his ankles. *Good Cole is in the same pose of Jesus Christ during the Crucifixion. *Evil Cole takes a similar pose, but he has his limbs positioned as if he attempted to break free from the chains. *Ratchet is tied by his wrists and Clank is tied up in his backpack form, and both look around frantically, panicking. *Daxter can be seen desperately trying to free Jak. *Big Daddy is ties up by his back and merely looks down. *Dante is tied with his arms spread widely, will look left and right, and attempts to swing free. *Heihachi himself is tied by his wrists and will merely look left and right. *Nariko is tied by her wrists, with her arms spead wide and her right knee raised, and attempts to break the chains or slip out, one arm at a time. *Raiden is in the same pose when he is captured in the final part of Metal Gear Solid 2. *Sackboy is chained by his torso and happily swings his head back and forth, completely indifferent. *Sir Daniel is seen tied up sideways. *Spike is chained by his torso and frantically swings his arms and kicks his legs. *Toro is tied on sideways, facing left, and appears shocked as he bobs up and down. *Kat attempts to fall forward with her gravity powers. *Emmett is tied by his wrists and attempts to swing free. *Isaac is tied similarly to Good Cole. *Zeus is tied similarly to Good Cole, but looks around. Oddly enough, the chain on his left wrist is too large to hold it, a minor animation error which will likely be patched in the next update. Raiden: The Box Revengeance! *The Super itself is a reference to the protagonist of the Metal Gear series, Solid Snake, who is famous for hiding under boxes during stealth missions. *When Raiden finds an opponent, the Alert (!) sound will be heard. Arcade-Related Easter Eggs Final Boss *During the final boss battle, Hades will start to do the dance from the Sugarhill Gang's "Apache". Skip to 9:34 Costumes Related Easter Eggs Cole MacGrath: Kessler *An alternate color of Cole's Kessler costume is similar to Alex Mercer from PROTOTYPE Dante *One of the alternate colors of his first costume resembles Vergil from Devil May Cry 3, and another one resembles Nero from Devil May Cry 4. Raiden *One of the alternate colors of his base costume uses the same palette of the Ninja Gray Fox from the first Metal Gear Solid. Radec *Some alternate colors of his main costume are similar to the Krimson Guards from Jak and Daxter. Zeus *Two alternate colors of his main costume make him similar to a sculpture or a golden statue. Isaac Clarke *His green based costume color for the Advanced RIG is a reference to Isaac's Elite Suit DLC, only available for the Xbox 360 version of Dead Space 1. *His blue based costume color for the Advanced RIG is a reference to Isaac's Obsidian Suit DLC, only available for the Playstation 3 version of Dead Space 1. *His red based costume color for the Advanced RIG is a reference to Isaac's Scorpion Suit DLC, available for all versions of Dead Space 1. A video about Costumes Related Easter Eggs: Fourth Wall Easter Eggs A Fourth Wall Break is a term used to describe fictional characters who are aware that they are on a video game, a comic or a TV show, and make actions that directly interact with the public. Here is a list of the fourth wall breaks present in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *Kratos' losing Outro I Will Have My Revenge shows him punching the camera repeatedly. This is very likely a nod at God of War III, where Kratos beats Poseidon to death and the beating is mostly shown through Poseidon's perspective. *Some characters technically speak to the player when it's being selected: **Sweet Tooth: "Right choice" **Fat Princess: "You, me, and cake!", "Let's get those naughty boys!" **Radec: "As you wish" **Dante: "Nice choice. Let's do this!" **Spike: "Let's clean this place up!" **Raiden: "Let's wipe 'em out!" **Emmett: "Good choice!" **Zeus: "You have chosen wisely, mortal" *Sweet Tooth is seen using a DualShock controller during his Level 2 Super, Death by Missile. He controls the missile using it, imitating the player's input as he does so. *In Sly Cooper's Intro Shhhh, Sly sneaks around, turns to the camera, and does a "Shh" gesture. *In Jak's Intro This Isn't A Game, Daxter appears and knocks on the screen. The name could be a reference to Jak 3, where Seem says "This isn't a game!" and Jak and Daxter look at the camera. *Isaac Clarke acknowledges his late arrival to the game as DLC, during Zeus' rivalry cutscene. **'Isaac:' Hey, I just got here myself. *Zeus' winning Outro Insolence! has him lifting the cameraman. Additionally, his losing outro Now You Know My Power! has him grabbing the camera and throwing it to the floor. Category:Dead Space Category:God of War Category:Killzone Category:Metal Gear Category:InFAMOUS Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Jak And Daxter Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Tekken Category:Uncharted Category:Sly Cooper Category:Sly Category:PSASBR Category:Fat Princess Category:MediEvil Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:BioShock Category:Heavenly Sword Category:Devil May Cry Category:Together Everywhere! Category:Ape Escape Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:Parappa The Rapper Category:Twisted Metal Category:Buzz Category:Resistance Category:Patapon Category:ModNation Racers Category:The Unfinished Swan Category:LocoRoco